


Le Secret Des Commandants

by Faith_314



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x07, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, saison 3
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_314/pseuds/Faith_314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette fiction prend place au beau milieu de l'épisode 7 de la saison 3 de The 100. <br/>J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^<br/>J'essayerai d'ajouter un chapitre chaque semaine :)<br/>Vos avis m'intéressent ! Bonne lecture !!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction prend place au beau milieu de l'épisode 7 de la saison 3 de The 100.   
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^  
> J'essayerai d'ajouter un chapitre chaque semaine :)  
> Vos avis m'intéressent ! Bonne lecture !!

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
CHAPITRE 1  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Clarke traversa lentement la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie dont on apercevait la silhouette enroulée dans un drap. Clarke devait partir, elles en avaient discuté ensemble, Lexa le savait. Mais la jeune blonde ne voulait pas attendre son réveil, ne voulait pas devoir lui dire au revoir à nouveau. Se rappelant des derniers instants qu'elles avaient partagés ensemble, Clarke conclut que ce n'était pas la peine de tout gâcher avec des aux revoir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil vers le lit qu'elle venait à peine de quitter puis franchit la porte de la chambre, le rouge lui montant aux joues, en prenant soin de refermer la porte tout doucement derrière elle. La jeune femme n'avait pas ressentit autant de bonheur depuis bien longtemps.. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait dernièrement avec son peuple, rare sont les instants ou elle pouvait se retrouver seule ou en compagnie des personnes qu'elle aimait. Depuis le retour de Pike parmi son peuple, rien n'était plus comme avant. Après l'explosion de Mont Weather et la mort avoir été menacé par Ice Nation, Lexa avait envoyé une armée protéger le peuple de Clarke. Mais certains membres d'Arkadia le ressentaient actuellement plus comme une menace et s'en étaient prit à l'armée toute entière. Plus de 300 hommes étaient morts durant cet affrontement, aucun de ces morts n'étaient d'Arkadia.. D'après ce qu'elle avait aperçu lors de son précédent séjour à Arkadia, Bellamy et quelques uns de ces amis s'étaient laissés entraîner au sein de cette rébellion.. Clarke avait peur pour sa mère et c'est la principale raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter la proposition d'Octavia de retourner parmi les siens..   
Clarke regagna sa chambre en pensant à tout cela. Elle longeait les longs couloirs de la tour, croisant quelques gardes et membres importants de Polis. En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, elle lâcha un soupir puis la poussa. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme, bâillonné et attaché à une chaise. 

\- Murphy ? S'exclama t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Elle lui enleva le foulard qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa mâchoire. Encore inconscient, elle lui donna une petite tape sur la joue pour le faire revenir à lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit un bruit venant de l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle leva le regard vers la fenêtre ou elle aperçu un homme facilement reconnaissable. Titus. Elle lâcha son couteau et fit volte-face. Un brin d'incompréhension pu se lire dans le regard de Clarke à cet instant précis.

\- Ne le libère pas, ce jeune homme est mon prisonnier, s'exclama Titus d'une voix sèche. Les sourcils froncé et le regard sévère de l'homme ne présageaient rien de bon.- Je suis venu apporter ce prisonnier au Commandant, reprit-il. Quelle à été ma surprise quand je suis arrivée devant ses appartements et que j'ai entendu qu'elle n'était sûrement pas seule. Tu devais être en chemin pour Arkadia, pas ici. Heda n'a pas besoin de ta présence, tu ne fais que lui attirer des problèmes. J'ai essayé de la mettre en garde contre toi et ton peuple mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi sont réels. J'ai passé ma vie entière à apprendre et à conseiller des Commandants. Love is weakness, elle le sait très bien. Clarke tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu ne DEVAIS pas être là... - Il passa sa main sous sa veste et en sortit une arme à feu. Il l'a dirigea vers Clarke- Je savais que je devrais en arriver là un jour.. Ta présence ici va m'obliger à te tuer, Clarke.   
Le cœur de la jeune blonde ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. Elle leva les mains devant elle en signe de protestation 

\- Si vous me tuez, vous savez très bien que Lexa ne vous le pardonnera jamais !- Clarke essayait de détendre la situation autant qu'elle pouvait. L'idée de mourir ne lui était pas venue depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait en sécurité à Polis, en sécurité auprès de Lexa. Mais le fait de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une arme braquée sur elle lui glaçait le sang.. 

\- Il sera facile de l'accuser lui ! - Cria Titus en désignant Murphy de la tête.- Cette arme vous appartient, je n'aurais qu'a dire à Lexa qu'il à voulu s'en prendre à toi, qu'il t'as abattu et que j'ai réussit à le tuer en retour mais qu'il était trop tard pour te sauver..

\- Baissez votre arme Titus ! Murphy et moi allons retourner avec notre peuple et une fois sur place nous réglerons les problèmes. Laissez-nous partir et je vous promets que Lexa ne sera plus en danger ! Mon peuple devra payer pour les atrocités qu'ils ont commit et si vous pensez réellement que je suis une menace pour elle, je ne reviendrais plus à Polis ! - Clarke eu elle même du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venir. Elle avala sa salive difficilement et serra les poings. Elle savait que sa présence ici mettait Lexa en danger. Les ambassadeurs des douze clans n'appréciaient pas qu'Arkadia fasse partit de la coalition et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient essayé de s'en prendre au Commandant. 

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse partir l'un d'entre vous ! - Il pointa son arme vers Clarke.   
Cette dernière fit un bond en arrière et se réfugia derrière son lit. L'une des poterie posée sur la table de chevet vola en éclat au contact de la balle. La jeune blonde se couvrit les yeux pour les protéger des morceaux qui pourraient potentiellement les atteindre. S'en suivit plusieurs tirs auxquels elle parvint à échapper en ne restant pas immobile. Titus n'avait sans doute jamais utilisé d'arme à feu auparavant et heureusement pour Clarke, il avait des difficultés pour toucher sa cible, elle en l'occurrence. 

Murphy, qui avait à peine reprit connaissance, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux. Par chance, il n'était pas la cible de ces coups de feu. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et tourna la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'un couteau trônait sur la table, celui que Clarke avait laissé. La table se trouvant juste derrière lui, il se mit debout et réussit à saisir le couteau entre ses mains liées. Il s'assit à nouveau pour ne pas alerter Titus et commença maladroitement à couper les liens qui le retenait encore prisonnier de cette chaise.   
Clarke profita d'un court instant de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Titus lui, sortit trois balles de sa poche et rechargea ainsi son arme, à croire qu'il avait toujours su comment faire. Murphy, qui avait réussit à couper ses liens, se leva d'un bond mais Titus le prit directement pour cible. Clarke lui ordonna de se coucher, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.   
Ayant entendu Clarke crier ainsi fit changer de cible l'arme de Titus et la balle partit aussitôt. La balle frôla d'un peu trop près le poignet de Clarke. Le choc avait fait perdre l'équilibre à la jeune blonde qui c'était retrouvée assise sur le sol. Murphy avait voulu bondir sur l'homme chauve mais il se ravisa quand l'arme voulue tirer dans sa direction. Le jeune homme fut intrigué par une porte qui s'entrouvrit non loin de lui, il se précipita dedans, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec une silhouette inconnue. La balle s'échappa du canon de l'arme et alla douloureusement transpercer l'épaule de Murphy qui tomba à la renverse dans un cri de douleur. Clarke profita d'un nouvel instant de repit pour se relever et attraper la chaise sur laquelle son ami avait été attaché. Elle vint la fracasser violemment sur le crâne chauve de l'homme qui s'écroula au sol, assommé. La jeune femme n'était pas peu fière de son coup mais son sourire s’effaça lorsqu'elle vit Murphy se relever, l'épaule en sang et grognant de douleur. Allongée sur le sol gisait une silhouette qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaître. Elle s'approcha d'eux en courant. 

 

Lexa n'avait pas tout à fait comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle s'était réveillée il y a quelques minutes et l'absence de la jeune blonde l'avait incitée à partir à sa recherche. Elle avait prit le temps d'enfiler des vêtements propres et s'était dépêchée pour regagner la chambre de Clarke. Elle avait peur que cette dernière soit déjà partit à l'heure qu'il est, qu'importe l'heure qu'il était vraiment. Arrivant non loin de la pièce, elle avait entendu un coup de feu et s'était alors précipitée dans la pièce. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'un deuxième coup de feu avait retentit et un homme inconnu lui était tombé dessus. Elle ressentit alors une douleur insoutenable lui foudroyer l'épaule. Le poids de l'homme l'avait plaquée au sol et elle ne pu reprendre sa respiration qu'une fois ce dernier redressé. Il avait le visage boursouflé, sûrement dû à des coups qu'on lui aurait récemment porté. L'inconnu prit un air étonné en se relevant tant bien que mal. Elle le dévisagea puis laissa son regard se porter sur l'épaule de l'homme qui était recouverte de sang. Elle porta une main à sa propre épaule dont l'état n'était pas moins alarmant. La chevelure de la blonde qui accourut vers elle atténua la grimace qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres à cause de la douleur. Clarke, le visage grave, l'aida doucement à se remettre sur pieds. Murphy marmonna quelque chose que Clarke ne comprit pas tant elle était inquiète pour Lexa. La jeune blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule du Commandant pour arrêter le sang qui avait commencé à sortir de la plaie. Lexa lui agrippa machinalement le bras, la douleur la faisant grimacer à nouveau. Clarke l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit et leur ordonna à tout les deux, de s'asseoir. Murphy dévisageait cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant mais donc Clarke paraissait proche.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir arrêté cette balle, grimaça t-il, dépité. Il fixa les deux femmes.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Lexa juste avant de prendre un air sévère en voyant le corps de Titus allongé sur le sol. C'est le visage marqué par la douleur et l'incompréhension qu'elle regarda Clarke et lui demanda des explications.   
La jeune blonde prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Titus a voulu me tuer ... - Face au regard étonné le Lexa, Clarke continua- Je suis revenue pour prendre mes affaires après … - le rouge regagna peu-à-peu ses joues lorsqu'elle croisa le regard curieux de Murphy- et quand je suis entrée, j'ai trouvé Murphy attaché et bâillonné. Titus se tenait près de la fenêtre. Il a menacé de me tuer car pour lui j'aurais déjà du me trouver loin de Polis. Il a crié que j'étais un danger pour toi et que la seule façon de régler ce problème était de me tuer.- Le regard de Lexa se porta sur le corps de Titus qui gisait non loin. Un brin de colère pu se lire dans ses yeux. - Je pense qu'il à fait ça parce qu'il voulait te protéger, il ne m'a qu'a peine touchée – Elle posa un regard sur son poignet que la balle n'avais heureusement, qu’éraflée. Clarke savait que Titus pourrait retourner ciel et Terre pour protéger Lexa. Elle s'excusa de la tournure des événements et ajouta- Je suis désolée .. Commandant.- Murphy écarquilla les yeux et posa sur Lexa un regard de considération 

\- Alors c'est vous le Commandant ? Je m'attendais à croiser un vieil homme mal rasé et habillé d'une vieille cape toute amochée. Un peu comme Jaha si vous voyez de qui je parle.- s'exclama Murphy d'un air moqueur avant que la douleur ne le fasse grimacer à nouveau. 

\- Je pense que la première fois que j'ai croisé ce Jaha, il n'a pas du s'attendre à ce que je sois la personne que l'ont appelle « Commandant », répondit Lexa, un sourire presque narquois sur les lèvres.- Soit, Clarke va t'accompagner pour soigner ton épaule. Je vais m'occuper de Titus, lâcha-t-elle d'un air sec. 

\- Ton épaule a aussi besoin d'être soignée, s'exclama Clarke en examinant de plus près la blessure causée par la balle. Je vais accompagner Murphy à l'infirmerie, si j'arrive à la retrouver. Dès que tu en as fini avec Titus, rejoint nous là bas.- Clarke fit une petite moue quand elle réalisa que ce qu'elle venait de dire sonnait comme un ordre.   
Lexa esquissa un petit sourire en signe de remerciement. Elle laissa Clarke et Murphy s'en aller.  
Même si sa place de Commandant impliquait d'éviter de montrer ses faiblesses face à qui que ce soit, la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait l'avait grandement touchée. Si Titus avait voulu tuer Clarke c'était uniquement parce qu'elles étaient trop proche l'une de l'autre. Elle était partagée entre la colère envers un homme en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance mais qui venait clairement de la trahir et le sentiment de peur. Elle avait eu peur pour Clarke. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle s'approcha du corps de Titus qui gisait encore à l'endroit où Clarke l'avait assommé. Elle poussa les débris de bois provenant de la chaise et glissa sa main dans la veste de l'homme et y récupéra une petite sacoche rouge qu'elle glissa dans une de ses poches. Elle prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, passa ses mains dans sa nuque puis prit un air impassible. Elle sortit de la chambre et arpenta le couloir jusqu'à croiser deux gardes, faisant leurs ronde. Étonnés de la croiser ici ils l'a saluèrent.

\- Je veux que l'homme qui se trouve dans cette chambre – elle désigna la porte- soit accompagné jusqu'à une cellule de laquelle il ne sortira que si je le décide, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Clarke et Murphy longèrent les couloirs de la tour. Tout deux restaient muets. A vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Murphy n'était pas une des personnes que Clarke appréciait avoir à ses côtés. Mais pour aujourd'hui, vu ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'entamer la conversation :

\- Dis moi, Murphy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Il y a plus de trois mois que je ne t'ai pas vu et je ne t'ai pas non plus aperçu avec les autres quand je suis allée à Arkadia, s'exclama Clarke, le regard interrogateur. 

\- Si tu savais... Jaha m'a entraîné dans son délire de City Of Light. Délire qui s'avère vrai et encore plus fou que ce que je pouvais imaginer lorsque j'ai décidé de le suivre. Mais au vu de se qu'il vient de se passer, je pense que c'est à moi de te demander ce qu'il s'est passé depuis tout ce temps. Et comment tu es arrivée à manquer de te faire tuer par .. Un chauve complètement fou.. - Il lâcha un rire. 

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ton départ. -Clarke commença à tout lui raconter. La mort de Finn, l'alliance avec les Grounders, l'attaque de Mount Weather, le temps qu'elle a passé seule pendant trois mois, sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails, son arrivée à Polis... Elle ajouté aussi le fait qu'Arkadia soit devenu le treizième clan ainsi que l'élection de Pike en tant que Chancelier et tout ce que cela a entraîné jusqu'à maintenant, l'armée que Lexa a envoyé et son massacre par son propre peuple. Murphy essaya tant bien que mal d'encaisser toutes ces informations. Ils marchèrent tout à coup bien moins vite.

\- On dirait que les choses sont encore bien pires qu'avant que je parte. - Il lança un regard curieux à Clarke- Dis moi, toi et cette fille, ce Commandant.. Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre ! - Clarke leva les yeux au ciel- Non pas que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à faire, au contraire ! Finn n'est plus là mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas un gars pour toi ! Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu es devenu spécialiste en sentiments pendant ton aventure avec Jaha ? Demanda Clarke en esquissant un sourire.

\- Seraient-ce des aveux ? - Clarke s'arrêta de marcher, Murphy, amusé de la situation, leva les mains devant soit comme pour se protéger – Je ne te savais pas de ce bord là, c'est tout ! 

\- Je ne suis d'aucun bord ! - elle le foudroya du regard- Lexa est le Commandant des Grounders, si je suis ici c'est simplement pour représenter Arkadia au sein de la coalition. 

\- Ouais, si tu le dis. - Il prit un air dépité- Au passage, « Arkadia » ? Sérieusement ? Qui nous a pondu un nom pareil?

\- Ma mère apparemment – répondit Clarke en rigolant face au regard gêné de Murphy.

\- Ah. - il renchérit- Et ta mère, elle est au courant que toi et la Chef des Grounders vous- il n'eut pas le temps finir sa phrase qu'une claque lui remit les idées en place. 

Lexa qui les avaient rattrapé il y a déjà quelques minutes, était jusque là restée en retrait, s'amusant presque de la discussion qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En ayant vu approcher deux gardes, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de stopper Murphy dans sa phrase avant qu'il ne cri sur tout les toit qu'elle et Clarke étaient plus proche que ce qu'elles ne laissaient paraître. Le jeune homme se frotta l'arrière de la tête, à l'endroit même ou Lexa venait de lui porter un coup. Les deux gardes passèrent près d'eux en saluant leur Commandant puis continuèrent leur chemin. Lexa se tourna vers Clarke qui, ayant comprit que Lexa avait probablement entendu une bonne partie de leur conversation, arborait un regard gêné. 

\- J'ai une balle dans l'épaule qui aimerai bien se faire retirer. Alors quand vous aurez finit de vous chamailler comme deux enfants, peut-être que tu pourrais t'occuper de ça?- Le regard amusé de Lexa en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait entendu de la conversation. Elle se tourna vers Murphy- J'aurai besoin de te parler, de savoir ce que Titus et toi avez fait ensemble. Je suspectais qu'il me cachait des choses ces derniers jours, au vue des ses nombreuses absences. Peut-être pourras-tu m'aider à éclaircir tout ça. - Murphy acquiesça.

Ils longèrent tout les trois le couloir principal jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les deux hommes postés devant les portes de ce dernier s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Murphy les évita du regard et emboîta le pas aux deux jeunes femmes qui rentraient dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se fermèrent et ils commencèrent à descendre. L'intérieur de l'ascenseur n'était pas très grand et Murphy, dans un coin, se dévisagea dans le miroir qui ornait la paroi.- Il ne m'a pas loupé cet enfoiré! J'ai l'air terrifiant !- s'exclama-t-il en se touchant les joues, pleines de bleus. Clarke laissa échapper un rire mais se tue lorsqu'elle s’aperçut que Lexa avait le regard posé sur elle. La jeune blonde la dévisagea. Lexa prit un air sérieux en attrapant le poignet de Clarke qui était couvert de sang séché. 

\- Titus ? - Demanda Lexa en connaissant déjà la réponse. Clarke acquiesça.- Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit enfermé. Je vais l'y laisser le temps qu'il réfléchisse à ses actes.- elle lui effleura doucement la main- Il sera punit pour ce qu'il a fait.

Clarke referma ses doigts autour de la main de Lexa et la fixa sans rien dire. Les dernières heures qu'elles avaient passée lui revinrent en tête. Clarke s'était rendue dans la chambre de Lexa pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait retourner à Arkadia avec Octavia et Indra. La jeune blonde avait bien remarqué que cette annonce avait blessée Lexa, rien qu'en voyant son regard... Elle et Clarke s'étaient tellement rapprochées depuis leur première rencontre que l'idée d'être séparées ne plaisait ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. Après la trahison de Lexa lors de l'attaque de Mount Weather et les trois mois passés seule à errer dans la forêt, Clarke avait pourtant eu le temps de laisser se développer la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers le Commandant. Son arrivée, de force, à Polis n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Bien que Lexa se montrait différente, Clarke n'aurait eu, au début, aucun scrupule à la tuer pendant son sommeil si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Mais les choses avaient heureusement prit une tournure différente que celle que Clarke avait imaginée. Lexa s'était montrée sous un jour que la jeune blonde ne connaissait pas. La vie à Polis n'était pas du tout ce que Clarke aurait imaginé. Lexa l'avait pourtant prévenue, il y a des mois de cela, que Polis changerait la façon dont elle voyait les Grounders. Cela n'avait pas manqué. Au lieu de cette armée de barbare qui représentait les Grounders à ses yeux jusque là, elle avait, entre les murs de Polis, pu découvrir un peuple civilisé vivant avec ses propres lois. Le peuple de Lexa avait l'air de vivre paisiblement. Ils avaient réussit à recréer une civilisation sur cette Terre que Clarke avait toujours imaginée inhabitable et hostile.  
Lexa avait vraiment réellement réussit à lui ouvrir les yeux sur son monde. Clarke quant à elle s'était laissée peu à peu attirée par celle qui lui avait donné un baiser il y a des mois de cela. A cette époque, cela n'avait pas eu tant d'importance pour la jeune blonde. Ce baiser n'avait pas signifié grand chose contrairement à celui qu'elle avait décidé de lui rendre il y a quelques heures de cela. 

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent, ce qui tira Clarke de ses pensées. Elle lâcha la main de Lexa qui prit la tête du trio, les autres lui emboîtant le pas. Ils prirent ensemble la direction de l'infirmerie.

En pénétrant dans celle-ci, Murphy regarda autour de lui. De nombreux lits étaient disposés en deux rangées dans lesquels gisaient des corps plus ou moins animés. Des femmes s'activaient de part et d'autre de la pièce. Elle se stoppèrent net en voyant Lexa, hochant la tête en signe de salut. Le Commandant ordonna à l'une d'entre elle se s'occuper du jeune homme. Elle emprunta l'allée entre les lits, Clarke sur les talons, se dirigeant ensemble vers le fond de la pièce, derrière un énorme paravent faisant office de cloison et créant ainsi un espace plus intime. « Laissez nous » ordonna Clarke en croisant deux femmes au fond de la pièce. Elles s’exécutèrent en voyant Lexa hocher la tête pour soutenir l'ordre donné par Clarke. Le Commandant s'assit sur le bord du seul lit de ce petit espace, laissant Clarke se munir du matériel qui était disposé sur un chariot rangé dans un coin. Lexa la suivit du regard. Elle revint vers elle avec des pinces, des bandages et un flacon de liquide qui servirait sûrement à désinfecter la plaie causée par la balle. Lexa dégagea son cou de sa longue chevelure châtain et retira de son épaule les vêtement qui la recouvraient. Clarke avala difficilement sa salive. Son cœur se serra à la seule pensée de savoir que devant elle se tenait la femme la plus puissante qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Ce Commandant à qui tout le monde devait le respect se tenait là, mal en point et si vulnérable. Clarke et elle étaient devenue tellement proches que Lexa n'avait aucun gène à se montrer ainsi devant elle. Les sentiments du Commandant à son égard étaient sincères, elle le savait... Quand il y a environ deux heures de cela, elle avait enfin eu le courage de rendre ce baiser à Lexa, elle avait elle aussi prit réellement conscience de ses propres sentiments. Clarke avait embrassé cette personne qu'un peuple entier respectait. Lexa avait laissé échapper des larmes que la jeune blonde s'était sentie coupable d'avoir fait couler. Sentant que ses jambes allaient flancher sous ce trop plein de sentiments, Lexa s'était assise sur le bord du lit. Elle avait laissé Clarke prendre les commandes lorsque leurs corps s'étaient finalement mêlés sur ce même lit. Pendant cet instant ou elles avaient enfin pu être ensemble, rien qu'elle d'eux, qu'importe ce qu'il se déroulait en dehors de la chambre, plus rien n'avait d'importance. La douceur des caresses et des baisers qu'elles s'étaient échangés en disait long sur les sentiments que chacune d'elle ressentait pour l'autre. Elles s'étaient finalement endormies, nues, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. 

\- Clarke ? S'interrogea Lexa lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la jeune blonde semblait s'être égarée dans ses pensée. Cette dernière revint à elle et esquissa un sourire. 

\- Je suis là. - Elle posa sa main dans le cou de la jeune Commandante et la descendit vers son épaule, rappelant à Lexa la douceur des mains de Clarke. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre en baissant la tête, ne voulant pas laisser paraître l'emprise que la blonde avait sur elle. - Je vais retirer la balle mais ça risque de faire un peu mal.- Elle se munit de la plus petite des deux pinces qu'elle avait amené avec elle et se concentra sur la plaie qui ornait l'épaule de Lexa. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'enfoncer délicatement la pince dans la chair abîmée de cette pauvre épaule.   
Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour pouvoir sortir la balle ; celle-ci ne s'était pas logée profondément, Murphy avait dû bien amortir le choc. Elle posa la balle ainsi que la pince dans le haricot qu'elle avait posé sur le bord du lit. Clarke était plutôt abile dans ce genre de situations, quelque chose qu'elle tenait sûrement de sa mère. Elle désinfecta ensuite la plaie. Bien que la douleur devait être quasiment insoutenable, Lexa ne broncha pas. Clarke parvint à arrêter le saignement qui avait reprit de plus belle, avec des linges qu'elle maintenait contre la plaie. Elle s'absenta deux petites minutes et revint avec un fil et une aiguille. Bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère, il fallait bien refermer cette plaie. Elle s’attela à la tâche et, une fois la plaie soigneusement recousue, la recouvrit d'un bandage solide. Pas peu fière du résultat, elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement mêlé à un rire nerveux. Lexa la remercia et lui reconnu certains talents de médecin ce qui fit sourire Clarke. Elle s'activa pour ranger et nettoyer tout le matériel qu'elle venait d'utiliser et de jeter ce qui n'allait plus lui servit. Elle s'approcha d'un lavabo non loin de là ou elle frotta ses mains pour enlever le sang qui les avaient recouvertes. Lexa quant à elle regarda son bandage puis réajusta son haut pour couvrir à nouveau son épaule, cachant et protégeant le bandage.  
Clarke revint vers elle et lui esquissa un sourire. Elle le lui rendit puis saisit la jeune femme par le poignet et l'entraîna contre elle. Lexa la serra contre elle, posant ses mains dans le dos de Clarke. Cette dernière, surprise de se retrouver contre Lexa, ferma les yeux en ressentant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle enroula doucement ses bras autour d'elle pour poursuivre l’étreinte puis enfouie sa tête dans le creux du cou de la belle brune qui l'enlaçait. Lexa savait qu'aucune des personnes présente dans cette pièce n'oserait glisser un œil derrière le paravent, par respect pour l'intimité de leur Commandant. Mais pour Clarke, le bruit ambiant de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les discussions qu'elle pouvait entendre de là ou elle était la paralysait. Elle savait que cette relation devait rester secrète, pour leur sécurité et principalement pour celle de Lexa. Le Commandant avait déjà des ennuis avec son peuple depuis que ce dernier avait apprit la présence d'Arkadia dans la coalition. Arkadia qui, depuis l'élection de Pike en tant que Chancelier, avait tués plus de 300 personnes sans aucune raison valable. Alors si le peuple de Lexa apprenait qu'elle et celle que tout le monde appelait « Wanheda » échangeait et partageaient plus que des avis et des décisions sur la façon de régler les conflits au sein de l'alliance, ils risqueraient vraiment de se retournez contre leur Commandant, cette-fois ci. L'idée de se faire surprendre pas qui que ce soit fit reculer Clarke d'un pas, le regard désolé – Pas ici- lâcha-t-elle. Lexa prit un air perplexe et lâcha un soupir. Son regard redevint impassible :

\- Je pense qu'Octavia et Indra doivent déjà être parties, non ? Demanda Lexa en levant un sourcil. Clarke porta une main à son front, non pas qu'elle avait totalement oublié le fait qu'elle devait partir, mais la tournure des événements qui venait de se dérouler l'avait faite penser à autre chose.

Pour Lexa, l'annonce du retour de Clarke parmi les siens avait sonné comme un coup dur. Ici, à Polis, c'est elle qui dirigeait tout, elle savait parfaitement mener son peuple, même si ces derniers temps, rien n'avait été facile. Mais la présence de Clarke lui était d'un grand soutient. Elle et celle que tout le monde appelait « Wanheda » avait prit pour habitude, certains soirs, de se retrouver dans la chambre de la blonde. Cela durait parfois simplement quelques minutes mais elles pouvaient se parler l'une à l'autre sans que personne ne soit là pour les déranger. Lexa avait besoin de Clarke, de sa présence après des journées difficiles à gérer. Elles parlaient principalement de leurs peuples respectifs, de leurs habitudes. Clarke avait beaucoup apprit à Lexa sur son peuple. Sur l'Arche, ses professeurs, Pike inclut, mettaient un point d'honneur à ne jamais oublier comment leurs ancêtres avaient vécus il y a des années de cela. Elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la vie que menait les habitants de la Terre avant l'holocauste. Elle se souvenait d'une bonne moitié de noms de pays et avait même essayé d'en apprendre quelques-uns à Lexa.   
Le départ de Clarke effrayait le Commandant. Elle savait qu'une fois partie, elle se retrouverais à nouveau seule. La présence de Clarke la rassurait même si elle refusait de l'admettre. Titus s'en était prit à la jeune Griffin, il avait, par ce geste, rompu la confiance que Lexa lui accordait jusque là. Mais avec Titus enfermé, elle savait qu'une fois Clarke parmi les sien, elle sera réellement toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas que Clarke parte, elle la voulait à Polis, avec elle. Chacune d'elle veillait secrètement sur l'autre, mais avec un peuple au bord de la rébellion, se retrouver seule ne pouvait mener qu'à la mort. Bien que la mort n'était pas une chose qui effrayait Lexa, ses sentiments pour Clarke lui avait donné une bonne raison de rester en vie. 

\- Ne pars pas..., lâcha Lexa dans un chuchotement. 

La jeune blonde prit une mine perplexe. Elle avait promit à Octavia qu'elle retournerait elle aussi à Arkadia. Son peuple avait besoin d'elle, avait lourdement insisté la jeune Blake. 

\- Pike ne cessera jamais de s'en prendre à ton peuple si personne n'est là pour l'arrêter. Ma mère et Kane n'arrivent pas à faire bouger les choses... J'irai à Arkadia. Mais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je pense rester encore quelques temps. 

Elle s'approcha de la brune qui se tenait devant elle, toujours assise sur le rebord du lit, puis vint lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Lexa glissa sa main dans le cou de Clarke pour la garder contre elle. 

\- Hum!- Murphy se tenait là depuis quelques instants et arborait un sourire narquois. 

Les jeunes femmes se séparèrent, gênées mais tout autant exaspérées. Le jeune homme voulu prendre la parole mais Clarke le pointa du doigt en lui ordonnant de se taire. Lexa avait reprit son air sérieux et se remit sur ses pieds. Clarke, devant le sourire satisfait de Murphy, le compara au petit frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu mais dont elle imaginait très bien le comportement puéril et agaçant. Lexa croisa les bras, les voyant encore se chamailler comme deux enfants.

\- Murphy, trouvons un endroit plus calme pour discuter de ce que Titus à pu te dire.


	2. Chapter 2

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
CHAPITRE 2  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lexa pénétra dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était grande et plongée dans la pénombre. Un énorme lit trônait au milieu de la pièce sur lequel étaient disposées différentes pièces de tissu coloré. Un nombre incalculable de bougies était disposées un peu partout. Murphy, entrant à son tour dans la pièce, lâcha un rire lorsqu'il vit quelques bougies suspendues au plafond : 

\- On a peur du noir ? Lâcha-t-il, moqueur. Son sourire se stoppa net lorsque la jeune Commandant le foudroya du regard- Ok … !

Clarke, qui était en train de remercier les gardes refermant la porte derrière elle, laissa échapper un rire. 

\- Je pense que nous avons un sujet plus important à aborder. Bien que le nombre de bougies m'étonnera toujours ! - Enchérit Clarke d'un air amusé.  
Le Commandant, que la remarque de Clarke avait finalement fait sourire, les invita tout les deux à s'asseoir dans le canapé disposé au centre de la pièce. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil, face à eux. Clarke, qui s'assit à la droite de Murphy, recupéra le carnet qu'elle avait oublié sur la table basse, le posant sur ses genoux pour être sûre de ne pas l'oublier cette-fois. 

\- Murphy nous t'écoutons, qu'est-ce que Titus te voulais et comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? Demanda Lexa d'une voix presque autoritaire.

\- Et bien – il se racla la gorge – Jaha m'a convaincu de le suivre avec quelques membres de notre peuple vers un endroit inconnu qu'il appelait «City Of Light» - Lexa fronça les sourcils- Il s'est avéré que cet endroit était bien réel. Enfin, le mot «réel» n'est peut-être pas vraiment adapté. Nous avons perdu tout les membres de notre groupe sur le chemin. J'ai finit par me retrouver enfermé dans un bunker pendant trois mois.   
Là-bas, une vidéo ne cessait de tourner en boucle. On y voyait une femme, A.L.I.E, se plaignant de la présence trop nombreuse d'être humain sur cette Terre. C'est alors que j'ai comprit qu'elle avait du jouer un rôle important dans cette guerre nucléaire. Quand j'ai finalement pu sortir de ce bunker, j'ai retrouvé Jaha. La femme de la vidéo, A.L.I.E, était là elle aussi. - Il prit un air perplexe – En fait, cette femme est un simple hologramme, elle n'est pas réelle.

\- Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tout ces missiles qui ont détruit notre peuple ont été lancés par quelqu'un qui n'est même pas réel ?! S'exclama Clarke.- C'est de la folie – elle prit sa tête entre ses mains,   
complètement perdue.

\- Laisse le finir, ordonna Lexa d'un air contrarié. Clarke se tue. 

\- Je pense que cette femme a persuadé Jaha de se joindre à elle. Elle a mentionné le fait de vouloir repeupler cet endroit qu'ils appellent «City Of Light». Jaha à choisit de retourner à Arkadia pour convaincre notre peuple de rejoindre City Of Light. Il se balade avec une mallette contenant des puces. Il m'en a donné une en me conseillant de l'ingérer mais je n'ai pas voulu prendre par à son délire. J'ai décidé de prendre un chemin différent du sien et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé ici. Des hommes armés me sont tombés dessus et m'ont volé. C'est là qu'ils sont tombés sur cette puce. Ils ont décidés de m'emmener avec eux à Polis. D'après eux, votre super symbole secret se trouvait gravé sur la puce – lâcha Murphy d'un air dédaigneux- Alors dîtes moi Commandant, qu'est-ce qui vous lie à toutes ces conneries ?   
Lexa ne réagit pas. Clarke, complètement abasourdit par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, lui reposa la question. La jeune Commandant prit une longue inspiration, hésitante. 

\- Ce que je vais vous dire doit absolument rester entre nous. Seul certains membres de mon peuple sont au courant de ce que je vais vous raconter. Je pense que ça va être assez difficile à comprendre donc je vous prie, l'un comme l'autre, de ne pas m’interrompe. - Les deux membres d'Arkadia hochèrent la tête- La survie de notre peuple après la guerre nucléaire est dût au premier Commandant. Elle avait mit au point un sérum pouvant permettre à l'organisme de s'habituer et de résister aux radiations. Elle l'a injecté à une cinquantaine de personne qui se trouvaient auprès d'elle lors du drame. Ce sérum, de couleur noir, permit à de nombreuses personnes de survivre. C'est ainsi qu'est née la première lignée de Nightblood car leur sang avait prit une teinte noire. Le caractère noir du sang s'est perdu avec le temps, rare sont ceux qui le possèdent encore aujourd'hui. Mais la résistance aux radiations s'est transmise de génération en génération et s'est ainsi que nous avons survécu et que nous avons pu nous développer.- elle prit le temps de faire une pause- Le premier Commandant et le peuple qu'elle venait de sauver créèrent et développèrent Polis. Mais elle savait qu'une menace pesait sur elle. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle connaissait l’existence de cette A.L.I.E. Le premier Commandant est morte après cinq années, durant une rébellion. Elle croyait que son peuple s'était fait monter la tête par A.L.I.E... La mort de Becca à créer beaucoup de conflits... 

Lexa se tue quelques instants mais Murphy ne pu se retenir de réagir :

\- «Becca» ? Demanda Murphy. Lexa hocha la tête- La créatrice d'ALIE portait le même nom. Drôle de coïncidence.

Le Commandant prit un air perplexe et demanda à Murphy ce qu'il savait sur cette Becca.

\- Je sais juste qu'elle était sur Terre avant que tout ceci n'arrive. Elle et un certain Chris ont travaillés ensemble sur la création d'un programme intelligent. Ils ont créé ALIE. L'hologramme de ce programme a été fait à partir de l'apparence de Becca, elles se ressemblent en tout points. Il y a apparemment eu des complications, ALIE est devenue de plus en plus intelligente et à su se développer elle même. Elle a commencé à avoir son propre avis sur différents sujets et a finit par conclure que le problème majeur de l'humanité était qu'il y avait trop de monde sur Terre. J'ai pas de preuves exacte mais je pense que je m'avance pas trop en disant qu'elle n'est pas innocente dans toute cette histoire. Je vous raconterais pas ça sans preuve, comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, une vidéo tournait dans le bunker. La confrontation entre Becca et ALIE à été filmée en 2051, un an avant que la guerre nucléaire n'éclate. ALIE ne doit pas y être pour rien. Et du coup, cette Becca est peut-être la même personne que dans votre histoire. 

Lexa, un peu dépassée par la tournure de la conversation, se leva et alla se servir un verre à l'autre bout de la pièce. 

\- Donc, d'après toi, le premier Commandant aurait créé la chose qui a voulu détruire ce monde … ? Demanda Clarke un peu perdue. - Elle aurait survécu à l'attaque nucléaire en ce réfugiant dans ton bunker ?  
\- Je ne crois pas. Clarke, je sais que tu étais une bonne élève et que tu as sûrement écouté les cours plus que moi. Tu te rappelles de quoique ce soit à propos de la treizième station ?   
\- Oui bien sur.- Acquiesça la jeune blonde. Lexa, qui leur tournait le dos jusqu'ici se retourna vers eux, l'air intrigué- Mais ils ont toujours refusé de nous en parler en cours. C'est Wells qui m'en a parlé, il avait quelques informations de son père. Je sais qu'au départ il y avait treize stations différentes. L'une d'elle a explosé le jour où elle devait manœuvrer pour rejoindre les douze autres et former l'Arche. Pour le peu d'information qu'il me reste, d'après ce que Wells m'a dit, la station était tournée vers la recherche et que seul des scientifiques avaient été admit dessus. Des familles entières allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver lors de Unity Day. - le visage de Murphy prit un air presque attristé- C'est quoi le rapport avec cette Becca … ?

Le Commandant finit son verre puis se resservit à nouveau. Murphy leva le regard vers elle :

\- Ce Titus m'a retenu prisonnier un jour ou deux dans un vieux local. Il s'est absenté quelques temps et j'ai réussit à me détacher. Il avait fermé la porte donc je n'ai pas réussit à sortir de la pièce. La seule chose qui m'a permit de m'occuper à été de parcourir la pièce... Je suis tombé sur une capsule semblable à celle que Raven a utilisée pour nous rejoindre. La capsule paraissait très vieille et elle était très abîmée. Sur l'un des côté j'ai trouvé une inscription, « P.o.l.i.s » mais il semblait manquer des lettres, comme si elles avaient disparues avec le temps. Il est possible que – il se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois- il est possible que cette capsule provienne de la treizième station...

Clarke, qui commençait à comprendre où Murphy voulait en venir lâcha « Polaris ». Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, soudainement déboussolée. 

\- Laisse moi résumer parce que là je suis perdue. D'après toi, le premier Commandant, Becca, est la créatrice d'une intelligence artificielle, ALIE, qui à déclenché une guerre nucléaire car pour elle, il y avait trop de monde sur Terre. - Murphy confirma ses dires par un hochement de tête- Becca a sûrement du se rendre compte que sa création n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait et a décider d'aller dans l'espace. Elle a finit par revenir sur Terre avec un produit miracle qui à permit à de nombreuses personnes de survivre.. Et avec ça, elle a repeuplé la Terre … ? C'est vraiment tiré par les cheveux.

Lexa, restée muette jusque là, s'approcha de son lit, ouvrit la petite porte de sa table de chevet et en sortit un livre. Elle revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et posa son verre sur la table basse. Clarke leva un sourcil en voyant que le contenu du verre ressemblait à tout sauf à de l'eau. Lexa posa le livre sur ses genoux. Ce dernier était épais et possédait une couverture en cuir rouge usée. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur la couverture. 

\- On tient un journal intime, Commandant ? Lâcha Murphy avant d'encore une fois rencontrer le regard foudroyant de Lexa. A croire que celui-ci commençait à l’exaspérer. 

\- Ceci est le journal de Becca et de tout les autres Commandants. Chacun d'entre eux y a écrit ses mémoires. - Lexa ouvrit le livre et tourna quelques pages- Becca avait l'habitude d'y écrire les valeurs qu'elle défendait. En ne mentionne en aucun cas le fait d'avoir un jour été dans l'espace, ni d'avoir créé cette intelligence artificielle... Je vais vous lire ses derniers écrits. 

« Polis est en danger. Je crois qu'ALIE essaye de monter mon peuple contre moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vue depuis mon arrivée mais plusieurs hommes sont venus me trouver en me disant qu'une femme en robe rouge leur était apparu comme par enchantement. Ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à moi. Ils pensent que cette femme en rouge est une version plus juste de moi. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'elle me ressemble en tout point, je crois que je comprends ce qu'ils ont essayé de me dire. Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes sont déjà partit dans les montagnes. Je pense qu'ils ne reviendrons pas. Si jamais ils le font, ce sera sûrement pour me tuer. Je sens que ma fin est proche. D'après mes calculs, cela fait cinq années que je suis ici. Je pense avoir accomplit mon devoir. J'ai vu naître et mourir de nombreuses personnes entre ces murs. Mais la vie et la mort ne sont que des choses ordinnaires quand un peuple vit en paix... Je craints pourtant que la vie ne soit pas si paisible à l'avenir. ALIE veut ma mort mais elle ne se doute pas que l'esprit du Commandant choisira quelqu'un d'autre pour me succéder, c'est programmé ainsi...  
Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu être là pour toi, mon fils... J'espère que toi qui est au ciel, tu es en paix... May we meet again...  
A mon fils, Liam Griffin » 

Le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom, « Griffin ». Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Murphy tourna lentement le regard vers elle.

\- Griffin ? Liam Griffin ? 

Lexa, ne comprenant absolument rien aux réaction des deux membres d'Arkadia face à la lecture de son livre, les fixa. Clarke posa sa main sur son poignet et y détacha sa montre avant de la retourner. Elle lâcha un soupir et passa son index sur les gravures inscrites à l'arrière de la montre. 

\- Liam Griffin... C'était mon arrière grand-père... 

La mâchoire de Lexa tomba presque et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La jeune blonde baissa les yeux, désemparée et confuse. Elle serra sa montre au creux de sa main. Clarke n'avait malheureusement pas eu la chance de connaître son arrière grand-père, ni même son grand-père. Les seules choses qu'elle savait à son propos lui avaient été racontées par son père. Mais tout était devenu tellement flou dans sa tête qu'elle n'arriva même pas à penser à tout ceci... Dans un élan de bonté, Murphy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke, lui demandant si elle allait tenir le choc. Elle répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- Sois pas triste, t'es de la même famille que le premier Commandant ! Lança Murphy, essayant de la faire sourire. 

Lexa se leva, demandant à Murphy de la laisser quelques instant avec Clarke. Il se mit à son tour debout et se rendit à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, s'appuyant à son rebord. Le Commandant prit alors sa place sur le canapé et posa sa main dans le dos de Clarke. Cette dernière releva la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke. Je ne pensais pas que toute cette histoire pouvait avoir un rapport avec toi et ta famille. - La jeune Griffin leva les yeux vers elle.- Prend le temps de penser à tout ça, mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être triste. Ton ancêtre à accomplit de grandes choses, soit fière de porter son nom. - elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux- Nous étions peut-être destinées à nous rencontrer un jour finalement. - Clarke laissa un timide sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Comme c'est la journée des révélations, j'espère que ton ancêtre à toi ne s’appelait pas aussi « Becca », lâcha Clarke, le sourire lui étant revenu. Lexa souri à son tour. 

\- Non. Mais tu as connu quelqu'un qui faisait partit de ses descendants. - Le visage de Lexa devint à son tour moins joyeux. Elle récupéra le livre qu'elle avait déposé sur la table et le tendit à Clarke.- Je te confis ceci. Garde le près de toi, tu as le droit de parcourir ces pages, je pense que était plus proche du premier Commandant que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. Tu me le rendra quand tu auras lu ce que tu as à lire. 

Murphy se tenait près de la fenêtre. Il admirait l'impressionnante vue que l'ont avait depuis la chambre de Lexa. Polis était une grande ville mais tout paraissait si petit vu d'en haut. Le soleil lui faisant de l'oeil, il détourna le regard. Sur une commode posée près de lui se trouvait un pichet en verre contenant un liquide marron. Intrigué, il en retira le bouchon et passa son nez près de l'ouverture. L'odeur ne lui déplaisant pas, il se servit dans un verre posé juste à côté, vérifiant du coin de l’œil que le regard foudroyant de Lexa n'était pas en train de s'abattre sur lui à nouveau. Il posa ses lèvres sur le bord du verre et avala une petite gorgée, goûtant à ce liquide qui l'intriguait. Il grimaça quelque peu puis conclut que ce n'était pas si mauvais et décida d'avaler une gorgée de plus. « Toujours meilleur que ce que Jasper avait l'habitude de préparer » pensa-t-il. Il s'adossa au mur et regarda les deux jeunes femmes discuter, ne percevant pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait.   
Des coups frappèrent contre le bois de la grande porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Murphy, qui avait reposé son verre sur la commode, jeta un regard intrigué vers la porte. Un jeune garçon, le visage rouge et le corps recouvert d'un liquide noir se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce. 

\- Heda ! - Lexa, qui l'avait vu entrer, s'était levée du canapé- Ils sont tous morts, Heda ! Ils sont tous mort... - Le jeune garçon avait les yeux remplit de larmes, les mains et la tenue recouvert de sang, noir. Lexa écarquilla les yeux- Je … J'étais partit m'entraîner avec mon mentor et quand je suis revenu à notre étage il … Ils étaient tous morts ;

\- Aden, qui est mort ? Demanda Clarke, s'étant elle aussi relevée. Bien qu'elle avait déjà une idée de la réponse. 

\- Les autres Nightbloods, tous les autres … - Les larmes commencèrent à lui couler sur les joues.- Heda ?  
La jeune Commandant ne sut quoi répondre. Un mélange de colère et de peine se reflétait dans ses yeux. 

\- Heda ? Insista Aden, cherchant visiblement un certain réconfort. Lexa passa ses bras autour du jeune garçon et le serra contre elle. Il restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, seul les pleurs d'Aden résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il se recula et essuya ses larmes. Lexa posa ses mains sur chacune des épaule du garçon et le fixa.

\- Ne sort pas de cette pièce. Clarke et moi allons rechercher le coupable. - La jeune blonde acquiesça. Lexa se tourna alors vers Murphy – Je t'accorde ma confiance Murphy, tu veilleras sur Aden pendant mon absence, c'est clair ? - Il hocha la tête- Bien. – Elle se retourna vers le jeune garçon- Je te promets que nous alors retrouver le, ou les, coupables.   
Elle lâcha le garçon, Clarke hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à la suivre. Elles sortirent ensemble de la chambre. Lexa se tourna vers les deux gardes qui surveillaient la porte.

\- Je veux que personne n'entre ou ne sorte de cette pièce ! S'exclama Lexa.   
Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête puis refermèrent la porte. Lexa s'en alla, furieuse, Clarke sur les talons, essayant de suivre la cadence. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Murphy prit un air gêné. Il regardait le jeune garçon, ne sachant quoi dire, perplexe. Il finit par s'approcher de lui et lui tendit la main : 

\- Je m'appelle Murphy, se présenta-t-il. Le garçon regarda sa propre main et essuya le sang qui la tâchait sur son pantalon noir. Il prit un air attristé puis serra la main de Murphy en se présentant à son tour. 

\- Vous êtes un ami de Clarke ? Demanda Aden d'un ton hésitant. Murphy acquiesça.- Elle à l'air gentille. Heda l'aime beaucoup..

\- Elle est sûrement plus gentille que moi … ! Murphy sourit légèrement face à la tête étonnée d'Aden.- Je plaisante. N'attendons pas leur retour en restant planté là, assis-toi. - Aden hocha la tête et s'assit à la place que Clarke occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Murphy s'assit à ses côtés. - Je peux te poser une question qui va te paraître bête … ? 

\- Bien sur, répondit Aden, intrigué. 

\- Le Commandant a mentionné les Nightbloods tout à l'heure et... Tu l'as aussi fait. - Il leva un sourcil- qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Murphy allait s'excuser quand celui-ci lui répondit.

\- Ce sont les seules personnes qui peuvent prétendre au poste de Commandant si celui-ci vient un jour à mourir.. Nous étions déjà pas beaucoup ... – il essuya ses yeux- J'espère qu'Heda va trouver qui a fait ça !

\- Elle et Clarke on l'air de former une bonne équipe, je suis sûr qu'elles trouverons le coupable, s'exclama-t-il en essayant de réconforter le jeune garçon.- Tu veux parler d'autre chose ? Je peux t'apprendre des trucs si tu veux ! Tu sais, je suis déjà allé dans le ciel, moi ! 

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Aden en laissant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres – Vous avez de la chance ! Je regarde souvent le ciel avant d'aller me coucher. Vous regardiez la Terre avant d'aller au lit ? Demanda le jeune garçon, un soupçon de malice dans les yeux.

\- Ça m'arrivais parfois, oui ! Tout est si petit vu de là haut ! 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lexa arpentait les couloirs d'un pas décidé, Clarke derrière elle, essayant de la suivre. Elles empruntèrent l'ascenseur qui les emmena au niveau inférieur. Les portes eurent à peine le temps de s'ouvrir que le Commandant était déjà sortit. Ses poings se serrèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des appartements des Nightbloods. Tous vivaient au même étage. Ils avaient une chambre commune ressemblant à un énorme dortoir. Dès leur plus jeune âge, ils étaient amenés à Polis. Des nourrices s'occupaient d'eux jusqu'à leur quatrième année puis ils étaient confié à des mentors qui leurs inculquaient le savoir nécessaire pour devenir Commandant. Ils apprenaient à se battre très tôt. Le Commandant lui même leur offrait du temps pour leur apprendre des règles importantes de vie. On leur apprenait aussi à ne pas s'attacher les uns aux autres. En effet, le seul but de leur enseignement était de leur apprendre à devenir Commandant. Un seul d'entre eux le devenait. Ils étaient amené à se battre lors du Conclave et ce, à mort. Cependant seul les nightbloods âgés d'au moins douze ans peuvent y participer. L’événement avait été instauré à la mort du troisième Commandant. Chaque enfant, qu'importe le clan duquel il provenait, dont le sang était noir, devait être amené à Polis, séparé à jamais de sa famille, pour suivre son apprentissage. Pour ce faire, chaque nouveau né était piqué à l'aide d'une aiguille. Si leur sang était noir, et ceci était très rare, il était immédiatement retiré à sa famille. Seule Ontari, la jeune fille d'Ice Nation, avait été cachée et entraînée par la Reine Nia. Après la mort de cette dernière, Ontari avait alors été forcée de rester auprès de ses semblables, à Polis.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant la porte de l'étage réservé aux Nightbloods. Celle-ci était entrouverte. Les deux gardes normalement postés devant la porte étaient étendus sur le sol. Lexa poussa légèrement la porte et découvrit une scène macabre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une dizaine de corps d'enfants gisaient sur le sol, sans vie. Le Commandant, déboussolée face à cette vision d'horreur, entra lentement dans la pièce. Clarke, qui la suivait, ferma les yeux face à la scène. Leur pas résonnaient dans la pièce au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. Dans un silence pesant, la jeune blonde s'agenouilla devant le corps d'une jeune fille. Lexa serra ses poings et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les visages de ces enfants qu'elle connaissait si bien. L'espoir de retrouver l'un d'eux en vie se dissipa, bien qu'elle ne les avait pas comptés. Le Commandant avait l'habitude de voir des morts, elle était même à l'origine de beaucoup d'entre-eux. Mais là, c'était différent. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle violence envers des enfants, ils avaient été massacrés... Son cœur se serra et elle essaya de contenir les larmes qui essayaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et son regard se tourna sur Clarke qui avait posé sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille devant qui elle s'était agenouillée, lui fermant les paupières. La jeune blonde, elle aussi très affectée de la situation, se releva et regarda les corps puis se tourna vers Lexa.

\- Lexa -elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule- est-ce qu'il y a un endroit ou nous pourrions les... Installer … ? - La jeune brune hocha la tête puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une grande porte en bois. Elle l'ouvrit tout doucement, méfiante, puis y découvrit un dortoir, vide. Elle scuta la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque forme de vie. Hélas, aucun des enfants n'avait réussit à se cacher ici... Elle ouvrit, avec l'aide de Clarke, tout les lits. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, presque étouffant. Aucune d'elles ne réussissait à décrocher un mot. Un léger bruit retentit. Toutes deux lâchèrent le draps qu'elles étaient en train de déborder puis partagèrent un regard intrigué. 

Lexa s'approcha de la porte entrouverte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait le dortoir des plus jeunes, une pièce de vie et la chambre des nourrices. Les Nightbloods âgés de moins de douze ans dormaient dans un dortoir différent du premier, qui était réservé à ceux en âge de participer au conclave. Lexa savait exactement le nombre d'enfants qu'elle aurait dû trouver dans chaque pièce. Huit étaient en âge de participer au conclave. Cinq étaient encore formés par leurs mentors et un seul était âgé de moins de quatre ans et était encore élevé par une nourrice. Elle avança lentement vers la porte puis la poussa légèrement. Le corps des deux nourrices se trouvaient à l'entrée de la pièce, baignant dans une mare de sang. Le Commandant ferma les yeux et serra de nouveau ses poings. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Lexa traversa la pièce, sur ses gardes, puis alluma la lampe à huile qui se trouvait sur le mur d'en face. Clarke, qui l'avait suivit dans la pièce, enjamba les corps des nourrices et scuta la pièce. Aucun signe de vie. 

\- Combien ? … Combien sont-ils, là-bas ? Demanda Lexa, une nette colère se dégageant de sa voix.

\- … Onze. Ils sont onze, répondit Clarke, la voix tremblante. 

Le Commandant leva le regard vers Clarke. 

\- Tu es sûre ? - Clarke hocha la tête- Ils sont quatorze en tout. Aden étant dans ma chambre, il en manque toujours deux... 

\- Lexa il faut que- elle fut coupée par un nouveau bruit provenant d'un coin la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Clarke regarda le fond de la pièce, intriguée. Elle s'avança vers une grande armoire alors qu'un bruit retentit à nouveau. Sur ses gardes, elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire d'un coup sec. Une petite silhouette apparue devant elle, assise à l'intérieur de cette imposante armoire en bois. Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa, les yeux ronds puis s'agenouilla. Un petit être leva les yeux vers elle. Clarke lui sourit. Un très jeune garçon la regardait puis lui tendit les bras. Lexa s'approcha d'eux.

\- Axel!- Elle s'agenouilla à son tour. Le petit être grimpa dans les bras de Clarke. Cette dernière le serra contre lui. Le petit garçon lui toucha la joue, un sourire aux lèvres. L'innocence de ce dernier fit verser une larme à Clarke. Lexa s'assit sur le sol, d'un côté soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le garçon et totalement désemparée face à la mort de tout les autres. 

\- Lexa ? - Le Commandant leva la tête vers elle- Ontari n'était pas dans la pièce. - La brune porta sa tête dans ses mains. Elle lâcha un long soupir.- Tu penses que c'est elle qui a … ?

\- Je sais pas mais il faut qu'on la retrouve..., lâcha Lexa, perdue.   
Le petit garçon attrapa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune blonde et joua avec. Elle lui sourit. Il l'a regardait de ses yeux bleus tout ronds. 

\- Ne restons pas là, s'exclama le Commandant. 

Lexa se releva. Clarke fit de même en prenant le petit garçon avec elle. Toute deux, fatiguées par cette journée éprouvante, traversèrent les deux pièces pour se retrouver dans la pièce principale.

\- Clarke, prends Axel avec toi et attends moi à la porte. 

La jeune blonde s’exécuta et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce. Lexa lâcha un soupir puis se retourna. Le corps de ces enfants, étendus sur le sol, était une des choses les plus dure qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à regarder. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'un deux puis le prit dans ses bras et le souleva. Elle le porta dans le dortoir et l'allongea sur un lit. Des larmes commençaient à lui couler sur les joues. Tout cela était trop dur pour elle. Lexa savait qu'on viendrait chercher les corps plus tard mais, en signe de respect pour chacun d'eux, elle ne pouvait partir de la pièce en les laissant comme elle les avaient trouvés. Elle replia le drap blanc du lit sur le corps du petit garçon et recommença l'opération pour chacun d'entre eux. Elle recouvrit le dernier corps et ferma les yeux :

\- Yu gonplei ste odon...


End file.
